


Thoughts on Death

by MercurialArchivist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Death, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialArchivist/pseuds/MercurialArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying and refusing to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/gifts).



**Dave**

_Fingers tight on the shitty half-sword. Not too tight, moron, you're slowing down your swing. It's not a swing, it's a push-and-pull._ A million things flashing through your mind, all while dodging everything coming your way. There's another one of you nearby, borrowed from a doomed timeline, and you're trying not to think too hard about he'll be dead one way or the other, and _shit there he goes_ blindsided by a fucking imp. _Forget about it, there's always another Dave_ , and you wince at exactly the wrong time and get a deep cut right across your arm, and it burns but don't think about it.

It's not until later, when you're patching yourself up and can properly add up all the dead Dave's do you realize that you died somewhere around five times, bits and pieces of Dead Dave's scattered around and dammit you weren't going to think about that.

It's kind of hard not to, though, when all the blood on your clothes is yours, but not all of it is from the same time stream.

 

**Jade**

All kinds of firearms have been in your hands through your life, but rifles hold a special place in your heart and your arms. Spewing death and hundreds of rounds a minute, or just a single well placed shot from a long ways away, everything is just a trigger pull away.

Of course, not many rifles can keep a bomb from going off, and shaving cream is just so flammable. There's not even time for a final thought beyond _wh-_ before you're cut off by flaming shaving cream. Death is cheap is this game, though, and you don't stay down long, coming back more powerful than ever.

It helps that you never think about it for too long.

 

**Rose**

You thought when death came, it would be easy. In some small way, you were right. The only thoughts you have as the timer ticks down are, _at least I'm not going alone_ , and _at least it will be over quickly_ , unlike how it was for so many of the creatures you faced to get here. You're more cognizant than most of the fact that knitting needles, even magic ones, are not an especially fast way to kill something.

Later, on the meteor with the trolls, after things quite down, another thought will occur, not for the first time, as you begin to consider the task ahead of you, preparing to follow the Light. _Why us?_

It's a few years and a lot of alcohol before you manage to settle that question for yourself.

 

**John**

The hammer swing feels like the most natural motion you've ever made, crushing another imp with ease. The God Tier outfit seemed to shed everything you get covered in with ease, so you don't think about it too hard, or really at all. You've got other things to worry about, like why you can't quite understand Rose lately.

The top of the tower is a surprise, and among the many things you find, the realization that even at God Tier, dying hurts, like, well... A sword through the chest. _Fuck_ is the only thing that goes through your mind, and then there's nothing before you wake up again to the dead body of one of your best friends. Kissing her alive again is an easy decision, though, and then it's back to work.

Even long after the game ends, though, the sword in your chest wakes you up at night in a cold sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> I always figured that Rose and Dave would be especially verbose about their deaths... Anyways, I wrote this flat out, no editing. I'll get around to it sometime, I guess.


End file.
